


Total Drama: Spring Break

by Mroddy



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Competition, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Post-Total Drama (Cartoon) Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mroddy/pseuds/Mroddy
Summary: A story that takes place between Eclipse and Blossoming.Using mostly SYOC characters, for the first in the series.Zac brings along 16 new passengers as he races across the country to catch up to his former flame. Will Zac manage to win back Hayden's heart, or will his dreams go up in flames like the 16 passengers competing? Who will walk away victorious, and who will wish they spent Spring Break doing anything else!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Total Drama Original Characters Competition Stories





	1. Chapter 1

The theme song starts revealing the Seasoned Train. It zooms out revealing the train in its full length. Cameras pop out of different windows, pipes and trees. It zooms in on the first cart, entering through the window. Mana is seen in a video call with Rhonda, they both giggle as the camera zooms past them. 

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

**You guys are on my mind.**

The camera enters the dining cart. Julius is seen pulling out a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven with a grin. He places it down on the counter behind him, only for a pair of hands to snatch it away the second he looks away. The camera zooms in on Julius’s tears when he realizes his baby is gone. 

The camera follows a trail of breadcrumbs to a booth at the end of the cart where Max is seen. Her mouth is enlarged in the shape of a loaf of bread. She swallows before waving innocently at the camera. 

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

**and now I think the answer is plain to see,**

The camera pulls out leaving the train. It reveals a busy downtown street where Beat is seen performing. His head is bobbing along to his music, he gives a knowing nod at the camera. 

Beside Beat, Mitchel is seen on the cars in the busy traffic (much to the drivers annoyance.). As he does a flip off the front of one the cars, he lands beside Beat and they fist bump.

**I wanna be famous.**

The camera spins around to show Fynn in a museum. He’s awkwardly carrying a vase twice his size. Veronica appears around the corner, and pushes a blushing Huck into Fynn. Fynn struggles to keep the vase balanced, but with Huck’s help he stabilizes it. The pair share an awkward smile. 

Around the corner, Veronica takes a polaroid photo of the pair, drawing a heart in a pink marker around the duo. She grabs a pair of binoculars and looks around. 

**I wanna live close to the sun,**

**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**

The camera zooms into the binoculars, before focusing on Kimmi in her bunk bed surrounded by a pile of beads. She’s seen making a number of friendship bracelets in different colours. As she finishes them she tosses them at Natalie who is trying to nap in the bed across from her, using the hundreds of bracelets Kimmi made as a blanket. Natalie turns to the camera and mouths for help. 

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

**I'll get there one day.**

The camera races out the window, showing Clint in a rose garden. He gently cups one of the roses with a look of bliss on his face - contrasting his harsh exterior. Angie appears dancing innocently behind him. She gasps when she sees the rose in Clint’s hand and eagerly accepts the “gift”. She gives Clint a tight hug, while he gives a confused look at the camera. A pair of rabbits hop out of the rose bushes giggling at Clint’s suffering.

  
  


**Cause, I wanna be famous!**

  
  


The camera zooms back in on the train. Amber is seen trying to polish a metal bucket. The room is filled with soap suds and bubbles. As the bubbles pop, Simone is revealed to be wearing the bucket over his face. He pulls out a small fan from inside the bucket and blows the bubbles onto Amber, who gasps in horror as her attire gets wet.

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

The music slows down, and the camera jumps to the next train cart. Thea is revealed to be playing the piano in an elegant manner. Zac is seen dancing along to the music, an imaginary Hayden is seen to be dancing with him. Once Thea stops playing, he disappears and Zac looks defeated. The host walks to the back of the train cart and pushes open the door. 

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! (as can be heard in the background)**

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

**(Whistling in tune)**

The train reveals the final cart of the train, the observatory. The night sky is on full display in the cart.The roof of the cart is made of glass. The stars are seemingly even brighter here than outside of the train. The walls of the cart are lined with a black cushioned sofa where the passengers are seated, staring up at the stars. Storm and Tinker are the last to arrive at the cart. As they enter they trip over a bread mask on the ground, sending Storm’s fish bowl, and Tinker’s wrench up into the air. The pair fall on top of eachother into the centre of the sofa, Storm’s fish lands safely back in his bowl, while Tinker’s wrench lands on the bread mask cracking it. The other passengers laugh while they blush. The camera pans up, as the stars seem to form the words ‘Total Drama: Spring Break.’

  
  
  



	2. Be Afraid, be Very, Very, First Date pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright not going to lie! It's a day early! But I couldn't help but post it! The characters have been dancing in my mind for so long! So I HAD to get this posted. I personally had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's such a different experience writing characters that aren't my own - but I love it. I can only hope I do you all justice with their portrayals! Be sure to stick around til the end for some info <3 Enjoy!

"You need to stop obsessing over this." A soft voice spoke over the black screen. "You guys broke up almost six months ago!"

"And now he's visiting Canada!" Another male's voice retorted. "For Spring Break! It must be a sign!" The black screen faded, as an intern quickly removed the camera's lens "He must want me to find him!"

The renowned host, Zac and his co-host are seen arguing in a coffee shop. Mana dipped a knife into the red jam, spreading it across his pastry. "Zac." Mana stared in disbelief. "You've still got Total Drama on the brain. There's no way that's what he's thinking." Mana motioned for Zac to hand over his phone. "What was his last message that he sent you?"

Zac hissed, clutching his phone like a child. "It doesn't matter! I just have a gut feeling!"

"You also had a gut feeling that Hayden was waiting for you in San Francisco, because he posted a heart emoji as a caption on a photo of him at the Golden Gate Bridge." Mana shook his head. "Not that I didn't mind the free trip, but really Zac? You're losing it."

"Losing it would imply I've gone crazy, which means a certified professional would need to declare me as such." Zac shrugged. The camera panned out slightly. Zac was wearing a thick cream cardigan over a navy dress shirt patterned with small white doves and feathers. He wore chocolate coloured khakis. His ginger beard was freshly trimmed, and his hair slicked over to the side. Despite the changing seasons, Zac still looked like himself.

Beside him Mana was dressed as eccentric as always. His long dark hair was dressed with magenta flowers throughout. He wore a deep rose coloured blaze navy and light blue flowers patterned across it. His shorts were in the same pattern. Underneath his blazer he wore a simple white tee that read '#TeamMana', the signature look of his popular podcast with Rhonda. "Which you continue to come up with reasons to avoid seeing." Zac's co-host pointed out. "You can't be declared anything -"

"I can declare myself Zactastic!" Zac winked, getting up from the table, grabbing onto his umbrella that he had laid on the floor.

"You can't just leave the conversation half way through it!" Mana argued, stuffing his remaining pastries into his pockets to snack on later.

Zac shrugged. "We have a cast to welcome!"

"Stop running away from your problems!" Mana groaned, chasing after his friend.

"I like to think that I'm running towards them." The host teased. "Ow!" Zac groaned after a small pastry hit the back of his head. "Don't make me give you a pay cut!"

"You wouldn't!" Mana laughed, as he joined Zac's side.

The scene cut forward, revealing the Halifax Pier. The wooden pier had been freshly refurbished for the filming of the show. The pier that was unusually empty, had been given a fresh coat of white paint. Similarly the ocean it looked off to was oddly empty. If the production team hadn't blocked off the pier for filming, hundreds of people would be walking the pier, eating ice cream, and watching the busters perform.

The Sun was still rising in the distance, painting the ocean a beautiful pink. The camera panned to show Mana and Zac as they walked onto the pier. "We're late." Mana whispered.

"No such thing as being late! I'm the host!" Zac countered, as he pulled himself up onto the rails of the pier to sit.

Suddenly the sounds of the seagulls chiming was cut off, by a rhythmic blast coming from the stage on the pier. From beneath the stage a figure was rising. The camera spun away from the hosts to showcase the first traveler of the season. It zoomed in on the male bopping his head along to the beat he was making on the turntables. His brown hair was messily thrown about as he bopped along. Large red and black headphones covered his ears. He wore a black hoodie that had blocks that faded from black, to red, yellow, to green as it reached the bottom. His dark jeans had white paint speckled across the front, and tucked nicely into his red DC shoes.

Zac groaned inserting earplugs into his ears. The seagulls that had once peacefully grazed the pier, flew off from the sudden sound. "Why did Andre have to get famous, and recommend this guy." The host walked over to where the cords to the stage were plugged in. "One musician was more than enough." He tugged on the cords, as the music cut out.

"I thought it was a bop." Mana frowned, as he stopped his awkward dancing. On the stage, the performer continued to dance along to his music, unaware it had been cut off.

"Will you tell him to stop, or do I need to." Zac glared at his co-host.

Mana nodded, and jumped onto the stage to get the DJ's attention. As he pulled off his headphones, he flashed a giant smile at Mana. "Hey! Hope you guys don't mind the show! But you guys weren't here yet, and I found the stage so I figured I may as well put on a show for my fans!" The pair jumped down to join Zac back on the pier.

"Thanks for finally joining Beat." Zac winced, still comforting his ears from the loud music.

"Don't mind him." Mana slapped Zac's back. "He's just a sensitive guy, who doesn't like loud things."

Beat nodded. "No it's cool! I get it, my beats can be a bit much for the older generation!"

Zac slowly turned his head to face Beat, his expression one of doom. "What did you just call me?"

The DJ gulped. "I just uh." Beat turned to Mana for help.

"You're on your own for that one." Mana took a bite out of one of his leftover pastries.

"You just uh?" Zac countered.

"Oh hey look! Someone else is here!" Beat shouted, racing over to the new arrival.

The camera panned over to the latest arrival. He was taller than Beat, but somehow appeared to take up less space. His hair was curly, brushing against his shoulders. He wore an oversized, and overused pale grey wool sweatshirt that hid his hands. In a few places where the fabric had begun to tear, you could see a light blue shirt underneath it. He wore pale blue joggers, and grey runners. "Hey." He said softly, as he raised his hand to great Beat, his sleeves fell revealing three bracelets on each arm.

"How you doing man!" Beat cheerfully announced, wrapping an around the newcomers shoulder. He pulled him in close and whispered into his ear. "Life pro tip, don't call that Zac guy old." The newcomer blushed slightly at the contact, but gave an awkward nod.

Zac looked at his watch. "Are you two done whatever it is that you're doing? Or can we move along? Come on over Huck!"

Huck blushed further, as he hurried over to where the hosts waited. "Why are we out here anyways? Don't you find it cold?" He said quietly, further retreating inside of his large sweater for warmth. But no one responded.

"It sure is cold out here, ain't it!" Beat proclaimed. "Definitely jealous of that sweater of yours. My agents thought I should focus on looking stylish for my television debut!"

Huck looked awkwardly away at the ocean. Mana put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I think you look plenty stylish." The co-host assured Huck, bringing a soft smile to his face.

Zac adjusted his thin gloves on his hand. "This is just a special place for me. Ok? No more questions about why we're outside! I'm the host! I make the decisions!" The host looked at the first photo he had of him and his ex, as they sat eating ice-cream on a bench on the very same pier.

"Umm hello? Is this thing even on?" A voice shouted as she tapped impatiently on the microphone on the stage. "Whatever." She huffed, dropping the mic and walking closer to the edge of the stage. "I'm hereeeeeeeeeeee." She sang out, in a soft melodic voice. The latest traveler hopped off of the stage in a somersault landing on both of her feet. "So watch out fives, the ten has arrived!" She gave the boys a quick wink. "Name's Thea." Her blonde hair was pulled into twin pigtails. She wore a white top, with long bell sleeves. Her top was tucked into a baby blue skirt, with a large bow in the front. In one hand she carried a light coloured denim jacket, with pink paint splattered across it.

"Oh hey." Huck offered a hand that just barely peeked out from his sleeve. "I'm Huck."

"That's a sweet name." Thea flashed a smile, before strutting towards Zac. "So where's the team that I'm captaining?"

"Oh… uh bye I guess." Huck responded, lowering his hand with a sigh.

"I think you're mistaken." Beat coughed. "There's no way I'm a five! C'mon!" He flashed a smile. "I'm at least a solid seven!"

"I'll take the five." Huck whispered softly. "I think that's really generous."

A single drop of saliva dripped out from the corner of Zac's mouth. "I can taste the ratings already!" The host clapped, and turned to the camera crew. "Focus on those two."

Mana sighed. "Zac what about Huck? We talked about this in the production meetings. We need to make sure everyone gets equal screen time."

"Well maybe Huck should try to be interesting!" Zac shrugged, pushing past Mana to watch Beat and Thea bicker.

Huck nodded. "It's ok. I'm used to it. It's kind of my thing." Mana gave Huck a sad look.

Zac looked around. "Also why is no one arriving via boat? We didn't pay the city to clear the water for nothing!" The host grumbled. As if on queue the roaring of an engine could be heard. The motorboat stopped just beside the pier. A girl with auburn hair stepped off the boat and approached the group. Most of her body was covered in bandages. She wore a maroon and grey sports jacket over a simple white shirt, with black denim jeans.

Thea was the first to react to her appearance. "Oh. My. God. Are you ok!? What happened?"

"Are you sure you should be competing with those?" Beat gasped.

Natalie brushed off the comments walking past both Beat and Thea to join Huck at the edge of the pier. "Hey." She said flatly. "I'm Natalie."

For the first time since he arrived Huck gave a genuine smile of joy, "I'm Huck. That's a really cool jacket."

Natalie nodded. "It really is, isn't it?" She smiled. "Look can we just skip past all the questions, and just enjoy the sun rise?" She turned away from Beat and Thea who looked at her in shock, and stared in awe at the rising Sun.

"Deal." Huck turned with Natalie as the pair ignored the others, enjoying the rising Sun.

"Did she just ignore me?" Thea blinked, turning to Beat.

"She ignored both of us." Beat corrected.

"Well you're you.. And I'm me." Thea shook her head, giggling slightly. "Not acceptable." She decided, walking over to where Natalie was.

"Hey! I'm not chopped liver you know." Beat grumbled at Thea who continued to ignore him.

Thea tapped on Natalie's shoulder. "Umm sorry, but why are you ignoring me? I was only trying to be nice!"

Natalie rolled her eyes, and turned around to face Thea and Beat. "And why not? It's not my job to make you feel special. You clearly do that well enough on your own. Nor am I going to sit and play 20 questions with you so you can feel better about yourself." She motioned to the bandages across her body. "This is how I look. Get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Beside Natalie, Huck let out a soft giggle.

Thea's jaw dropped. "Talk about rude! This isn't over."

"It really is." Natalie mumbled, turning back to watch the sun rise with Huck.

"You're amazing." Huck whispered. Natalie gave him a slight smile.

Thea grumbled, before walking off. She turned back to Beat. "Well are you coming?!"

"So what now I'm good enough for Queen Thea?" Beat laughed, a grin forming on his face.

"I never said you weren't. I just..."

Beat tilted his head. "Ohhh, is she going to show some form of vulnerability."

"I can go back to ignoring you, you know." Thea shook her head.

"Where's the fun in that!" Beat teased, running over to join Thea.

Mana looked over at Huck with a smile. "I'm glad he's starting to fit in."

"I'll never understand why you chose him out of everyone to cast." Zac shrugged, grinning at Thea who was his pick. "Look at all the drama she's bringing!"

"He reminds me of Zaina in Frozen." Mana shrugged. "He just needs a little push to really open up."

Zac put a hand on Mana's shoulder. "You always have a soft spot for the strange ones."

"Special." Mana corrected. "They're special, not strange."

"Uh huh." Zac laughed. "Here comes another!"

The camera zoomed in on the next traveler who had just arrived via boat. She had straight black hair, a pastel pink beanie laid over top. A golden heart-shaped locket laid at her chest. She wore a textured pink top that was tucked into a tight black skirt with a golden buckle in the front. She wore a black and white windowpane patterned trench coat. She waved eagerly at the others. She jumped from the ship onto the dock - just missing the pier, but luckily Beat was there to catch her before she fell in. "Thank you!" She said excitedly. "I can not wait to become best friends with all of you!"

"Who brought her back?" Mana gasped, watching as Kimmi bounced around the pier.

"Jade. It was her condition for coming onto Blossoming." Zac groaned. "She promises that she's not… insane."

"If she says so." Mana blinked as she watched Kimmi give Beat a kiss on the cheek.

"Woah!" Beat put his hands onto Kimmi's shoulders to keep her away. "What was that for?"

Kimmi shrugged. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me from the water!"

"Not exactly how most people would say thank you." Thea narrowed her eyes on Kimmi. "Haven't you competed before? You seem really familiar."

"I sure did! I was on Tides! But that was the old me! I'm new and improved now!" Kimmi offered her pinkie to Thea. "Pinky promise!"

Thea raised an eyebrow. "Well if you say so. I'm sure those two could use a new BFF." She motioned for Kimmi to leave her and Beat alone.

"FRIENDS!" Kimmi cheered as she skipped over to the silent duo.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Beat asked.

"She was the third out on her season, why would I want to keep that bad mojo around?" Thea sighed.

"She seems really nice to me." Beat shrugged.

"Nice doesn't make you a winner." Thea said. "But you're right, maybe I do need to act a little nicer."

The camera panned over to where Kimmi was trying to bring both Huck and Natalie into a group hug, but they both managed to slide out of it. "Not the hugging types huh?" Kimmi sighed. "That's ok! Best friends don't need to hug, I can just picture us hugging in my head!"

Natalie gave Huck a look like she was dying, to which he giggled. "That's so cute! I love your laugh!" Kimmi smiled at Huck.

"Thanks." Huck coughed, not really sure how to respond.

Zac stretched out into the air. "Glad I sure am happy with this cast, aren't you Mana?" He turned to his co-host.

Mana looked wide-eyed at Zac, his face stuffed with a muffin. "Mhmmm!" He nodded trying to swallow the dry pastry.

"We talked about the whole eating thing." Zac sighed. He looked out at the ocean where the next traveler was arriving. The teens stopped talking as he walked off of the boat and onto the pier.

While some could say Natalie's appearance was strange, everyone could agree on one thing, the latest arrival was a bit… Strange. Covering his head, he wore a metallic bucket. Stickers from different pizzarias across the country covered the hat. He wore a denim short over a long sleeve shirt with an oversized pizza design. He wore dark grey joggers, and pizza socks that could easily be seen. "Simone!" Mana cheerfully welcomed the latest arrival. "Welcome to Halifax!"

"H-hey." Simone said walking towards the group. "H-happy to be here!"

"I love your bucket!" Thea put on a smile. "It's such a cute accessory, very fashion forward!" She offered Simone her hand.

He shook it. "Thanks… I was worried people would think I was strange… Everyone back home kind of -" Simone tried to explain but Beat cut him off.

"No way! It's so cool! Very 'I don't care what the world thinks of me'. I dig it." Beat confirmed. "Glad you're not afraid to be the real you!"

"Very fetch." Thea agreed.

Simone nodded uneasily at all of the attention. "Well I'm gonna go… Over there." He looked over where no one was sitting on the bench. "Where you're not…"

Once Simone was out of earshot. "Fetch?" Beat chuckled. "Did you really just say that?"

"Oh please. Happy that you can be the real you?" Thea coughed. "Butter him up more why don't you."

Beat shrugged. "Well it didn't work. He didn't stick around anyways."

"His loss." Thea decided. "Besides who wears a bucket?"

The camera panned over to show Simone as he pulled out a slice of pizza from inside his bucket hat. "Sorry. I don't mean to be a bother, but could you help?" A voice called from behind him. Simone looked around trying to find the source.

"I think I'm losing my mind." He tapped on his bucket twice. "Stop making so much noise in there guys."

"No. I really am here! I'm an actual person, and I really could use some help." The voice persisted. "Please?" Simone looked around once more, but still couldn't find the source. He took a bite of his somehow still hot and fresh pizza slice. "I'm down here!" The voice shouted.

Simone looked over the edge of the pier to find a ginger just barely hanging onto the rails above the ocean. "Oh boy!" He slid his pizza slice back into his helmet, and jumped over the edge of the pier. He easily was able to pull the girl up, and back over the edge without either of them falling into the water below. "Wowzers! That could have been bad. Nobody likes soggy pizza."

"Thanks! I'm Veronic" The girl looked at the water where her suitcase was floating. "All of my stuff." She winced. "It's all gone."

Simone turned to the girl and then back at the stuff in the water. He jumped back over the rail, using one hand to just barely hang onto the pier. He stretched his leg out, slowly paddling it in the water to create a current. Slowly the suitcase drifted towards him, until he was able to fling it onto the pier with his other arm. In seconds he was sitting on the bench with the latest arrival again, pulling out his half-eaten slice of pizza.

The girl blinked in awe at Simone. "Did you just do all of that… For me?!"

"Sorry where are my manners!" Simone mumbled, reaching into his bucket for another slice of pizza, and offered it to the girl.

"Name's Veronica! And you're amazing!" She took the slice of pizza, biting into it. "Is that a hint of cayenne pepper I taste?" She gasped. "And it's still so hot!"

Simone nodded. "It's not a real pizza without some spice."

Veronic wrapped her arms around Simone. "Thanks again!" She jumped off the bench and eagerly opened her suitcase. Inside was a collection of notebooks and scrap paper. "You're all still here!" Veronica let out a sigh of relief.

"What is all of that?" Simone asked, staring at the papers confused.

"A life's work of fanfiction! I've been working on a long-fic about Emmett and Rosalie from Frozen recently, and I was SO scared I almost lost the latest chapter! What would all of my viewers think if I had to delay the latest chapter!" Veronica inhaled the smell of the pages and gave a blissful smile.

Simone gave Veronica a slight smile. "So you're kind of a big deal?"

"Well… Not really. But I have two dedicated readers!" Veronica snapped her fingers. She looked around at the other travellers. "Ohhhh there's so much shipping potential here!" She took a polaroid photo of Beat and Thea bickering. "I'm calling it, they're going to be the power couple this season!"

"I don't know… they seem kind of… uh self-absorbed." Simone muttered quietly.

"That's all the best couples start!" Veronica said in awe. "I can feel their potential already!"

Mana looked over to where Simone and Veronica were 'bonding'. "Let me guess that was Rhonda's casting choice?"

Zac nodded. "Leave it to Rhonda to find a way to put herself into the show without being there." The host teased. He looked over at Mana. "I know we're just starting, but I kind of miss the usual kids."

"They'll make a good replacement team." Mana reassured Zac. "Just give them time."

"I know... It's just different." Zac sniffed the air. "Is that…"

"Fresh bread?" Mana said in shock, looking around for the source.

The camera locked onto a teen as he stepped onto the pier. He had short, tidy brown hair. He wore a thin cream hoodie, the hood itself was navy blue, around the elbows was a bar of navy, and bronze that blocked out the shape. His sleeves were scrunched up, revealing a kawaii tattoo of a slice of bread on his left arm. He wore slim fitting grey khakis. In his hand he carried a picnic basket, with a loaf of bread. "Hey guys!" He waved at the others with a smile.

"Smells so gooooood." Mana moaned, eyeing the loaf of bread. "Think he'll notice if I just take a bite?"

Zac shook his head. "Leave the kid and his bread alone."

"But it smells so goooood." Mana pouted.

"Now see, he seems pretty normal." Thea whispered to Beat, as the newcomer approached them.

"Don't mess it up this time then." Beat coughed with a laugh.

"Hey guys… Not a lot of talkers here, huh?" He said, scratching at the back of his head.

Thea nodded. "Yeah it seems they really cast a wide… range of personalities this season."

"Definitely man, but don't worry we're pretty chill." Beat smiled. "I'm Beat, and this is Thea."

"Nice to meet you." Thea flashed a smile. "Did you bake that yourself?" She asked, pointing to the bread in the basket.

"Yeah!" The newcomer beamed. "I'm Julius by the way! There's something the way a fresh loaf of bread just melts in your mouth." Julius's pupils seemed to form tiny little hearts as he talked about bread.

Thea gave Beat an approvingly nod. "What's your favorite kind of bread?"

Julius gasped. "How am I supposed to pick one!? You wouldn't ask a mom which kid her favorite is… That's just cruel!"

Beat chuckled. "You're gold man! Honestly!"

"Thanks! I think I'm gonna go introduce myself to the others, but save me a spot for the first challenge!" Julius waved, as he joined Huck, Kimmi and Natalie.

"Hello!" Kimmi cheered, wrapping a pink bracelet around Julius's wrist. "Now we can officially be best friends forever! What do you think?"

Julius gulped. "Uh yeah, thanks?"

"You get used to it… eventually." Natalie said, with no life in her eyes. She raised her arm, to reveal tens of the coloured bracelets.

Huck giggled beside her. "I think it's sweet."

"And let's welcome Clint!" Zac cheered as another traveler walked onto the pier. His arms were exposed, showing off his rose tattoos that climbed up either arm. He wore a tight fitting white tee shirt, a green jacket tied around his waist. He wore dark grey skinny jeans.

"Hey." Clint glared at the others. "I'm warning you all now, don't get on my bad side." He slumped his shoulders, and walked towards the furthest side of the pier where Veronica was reading one of her fanfictions to Simone. "So why are you guys all alone?" He sniffed the air. "It's not like you guys have bad BO."

Simone shrugged. "Might have to do with the bucket. But hey, what do I know. I wear a bucket on my head."

Veronica hushed Simone. "Stop that!" She flicked his bucket.

"Owww!" Simone groaned. "Don't do that, it echoes!"

Clint chuckled. "You guys are funny. I dig it." He took a seat on the bench, stretching out his legs. "Now the rest of these people." He glared over where Kimmi and Huck were giggling. "They've already said too much."

"I don't know… I think they'd be such a cute couple! See how happy they are?" Veronica whispered.

"Should you tell her, or should I?" Simone coughed.

"Tell me what?" Veronica said, turning her attention back and forth between the two boys. "Guys!? Don't tease me like that!"

"He's got limp wrists." Clint raised an eyebrow, pointing at Huck. Veronica gave a confused look. "He's GAY!" Clint coughed.

"OH MY GOD!" Veronica gasped. "That's like TEN TIMES BETTER! The gays are all the rage in fanfiction right now!" She pulled out her note book, and started to scribble down some notes.

"I guess when they say everyone on Total Drama is missing a few screws… they meant it." Clint shook his head.

"Criticism taken, but not noted." Veronica laughed. "So what's your deal rosey?"

"They're nice tattoos." Simone added, pulling out another slice of pizza from within his bucket. "Want a slice?"

Clint blinked absently at Simone, before accepting the slice. "Sure. Because eating pizza from a bucket hat makes perfect sense." He turned his attention back to Veronica. "Just here to win it all, same as the rest of you."

"Win?" Veronica laughed. "I'd be lucky to make it past the first elimination! I'm here for all the juicy details and gossip, so I can write better fanfiction!"

"This is really a rather quant city." Another arrival announced. She seemed to walk with pristine grace. From her wavy auburn hair, to her brown dress shoes, everything about her seemed tidy. She wore a navy blue blazer over a white dress shirt, a black pencil skirt and grey tights. When the oceans breeze ruffled her hair she was quick to pull out a brush to tame it. "Good day, my fellow contestants." She curtsied towards the others.

"She does realize she's on a reality show with a bunch of teens, right?" Thea coughed.

"To each their own, I guess." Beat replied.

"It's such a delight to meet other citizens of this great country! You can call me Amber." Amber smiled at the pair.

Beat looked behind him, double checking there wasn't a teleprompter giving Amber her lines. "Uh yeah! Same." Beat cleared his throat. "I'm Beat." He offered her his hand.

She shook his hand, but was quickly disturbed by the lack of proper hand-shaking technique Beat displayed. "No-no-no." Amber gasped. "It's just two firm shakes, then let go." She explained. She stared at her hand that was still in Beat's.

Thea giggled, pulling Beat away from Amber. "Don't mind him, he's not civilized as we are." Thea shook Amber's hand in the correct way.

Amber nodded. "Every citizen is unique, and can be taught to be a valuable member of society." She turned to look at where the other passengers were talking amongst themselves. Natalie was adjusting her bandages, Julius was eating his loaf of bread like a caveman, and Simone was eating a greasy slice of pizza through a small opening in his bucket. Amber's eyes went wide. "Well this was a fun experiment." She turned around, hoping to get back on the motorboat that brought her here, but was disappointed to see it had left. "Oh dear."

Beat wrapped an arm around Amber's shoulder. "Don't stress about it, we're here to help!" He looked at Thea who was busy looking in a hand mirror, he gave her a small nudge.

"Oh right! Definitely here to help!" Thea nodded.

Amber gulped, as she wiped Beat off of her. "Well that's so very kind of you all! I suppose you're right this could be an important stepping stone for me." She looked back over at the others. "But for now, I think I'll just stay here."

"Wise choice." Thea concluded.

The next arrival was shorter than most of the others. His dark auburn hair was neatly combed. Thick-rimmed black glasses framed his round face. He wore a navy blazer over a thick grey sweater, with a yellow shirt below. Beige joggers made their way to yellow boat shoes. "Fynn?" Huck gasped, moving towards the latest arrival.

"That's not Fynn." Zac pointed out, referring to the underwear model from Eclipse. "Unless he's lost a couple inches, all self-confidence, and some muscle weight."

Mana elbowed Zac hard in the ribs. "That's Fynn - a completely new person! Do you even read the profile packages that get made for us?"

"Why ruin the surprise!" Zac shrugged. "But uh, I guess welcome to Spring Break Fynn!"

"Huck?!" Fynn flashed a bright smile. "I knew you'd be here!"

Kimmi jumped for joy. "Do you two know each other?!" She grabbed onto Huck's hand and pulled him towards Fynn in a rush, Huck's arm flailing in the air.

"Uh… Sort of." Huck said quietly.

"Just a little bit." Fynn confirmed, as he adjusted his glasses. "We're penpals."

"That's WAY exciting!" Kimmi cheered. "When did you guys start to write to each other!?"

Huck blushed, not used to this kind of attention, as the other passengers looked his way. "It was… Uh." He gulped. "Second grade."

"Yep! It's been awhile." Fynn nodded.

"Well aren't you two going to hug it out?" Veronica asked, joining the reunion. "This is the first time you've ever met after how many years!?" She put her hands on both of their backs, slowly pushing them closer together.

Fynn ducked out of Veronica's grip, much to her displeasure. "Is that the Citadel!" The shorter teen walked closer to the edge of the pier, and pointed to the star shaped building. "I've always wanted to visit it! I hear they still shoot the cannon at noo-" In an almost too-perfect coincidence. Cannon shots could be heard coming from the opposite shore.

Simone howled, as the cannon shots echoed within his bucket hat. "I don't think I like the citadel all that much." He groaned.

"It's so cool!" Fynn said cheerfully. "It's one of the reasons why Halifax was able to do so well in the early wars, it's basically impenetrable!"

Amber's eyes lit up. "You sure do know a lot about Halifax."

"Not just Halifax…" Huck said quietly. "He knows everything about Canada's history."

Fynn blushed at the compliment. "I wouldn't say that."

"Don't be so modest!" Thea smiled. "You must be really smart!"

Natalie got up from the bench, to join the crowd. She gave Thea a glare, not trusting what the blonde was saying. "I think that's really cool." Thea returned Natalie's glare.

Kimmi pushed through the glares and raced to where the latest passenger had just arrived. "O.M. GEEEE!" She squealed. "MITCHEL?!" She tackled the dancer. The Seasons veteran wore pastel tie dye beanie, with messy black hair. He wore white converse, black skinny jeans, and a black denim jacket. He wore a black tee with a splash of pastel paint.

Mitchel helped himself and Kimmi up from the ground. "When I got invited back, I should have known you'd be the other veteran." Kimmi gave him another tight squeeze.

"I'm just so excited that you're the one that's here with me!" Kimmi wrapped a friendship bracelet around his wrist. "I know we never got to compete together, but now we will, and we can become BFF's! Ok?"

Mitchel let out a chuckle. "If that's what you want Kimmi, who am I to say no?"

"Mitchel?" Beat gasped.

Mitchel's eyes lit up. "Beat my man!" He raised his hand, as Beat gripped onto it and they performed a rather elaborate handshake. Behind them Kimmi looked on with puppy eyes.

"Been too long! I wondered where you ended up going after we toured!"

Mitchel spun around in place. "Oh you know, just the normal stuff. Had to head home to see Ivy, and ma'."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Does everyone know someone here except for me?"

Julius offered Clint a single slice of his bread. "Hey, I'm in the same boat as you! Don't even sweat it man! But look, we can be budds now too!"

"Is that meant to be an olive branch?" Clint accepted the slice of bread, grabbing it by two fingers while giving it a strange look.

"Well I did make it with extra virgin olive oil!"

"Are you calling me a virgin?!" Clint grumbled, dropping the slice of bread and walking off.

"No-no!" Julius shouted, but Clint had already left. "It's just a type of oil… But it's made from olives… like an olive branch?" He turned to the camera man. "You get it right?" The camera nodded.

The camera panned to show the latest arrival. She had tanned skin, and short brain hair, tied into a ponytail. She wore a denim jacket over a white shirt. Short denim shorts led to high-rise white socks, and burgundy shoes. "Want a lollipop?" She asked, handing Clint a heart-shaped sucker.

Clint stared at the girl, and then back at the lollipop. "Fine." He grumbled, unwrapping it before shoving it into his mouth. "But this doesn't make us friends or whatever."

"That's ok! Mom always said, you only need friends if you're poor!" The girl cheerfully giggled. Clint took out the lollipop, ready to make a comment before deciding against it.

Zac waved at the latest passenger. "Welcome Angie!"

Angie waved back at Zac. "Heyo!" She skipped towards the host, before tripping over her own laces, and landing on top of Clint. Angie blinked, face-to-face with Clint. "Ooops!"

Clint stared at Angie until she got off of him. Mitchel could be seen whistling and giving him a wink. The rosey teen grumbled to himself again. "Just don't let it happen again or whatever." Only seconds later, Angie was on top of Clint, tripping over her laces once more. "Really?" Clint shook his head in disappointment,.

Angie giggled. "I am sooooooo sorry!" She bent down, to tie her laces, on her way back up, she accidentally flipped her hair into Clint's face. "Oh… I'm double… triple? Sorry!"

Thea nudged Beat and whispered. "She's perfect."

Amber walked over to Angie with a sign. "You need to tie these up better." She bent down. "May I?" She asked, as she began to undo Angie's poorly tied shoes, and retie. "If you want to get anywhere in this world you need to have a strong foundation you know. You need to be able to put one foot forward with confidence, knowing that you won't trip over yourself." Amber finished tying Angie's shoes with a confident smile. "There! Much better!"

Angie beamed. "You're great!"

"Thank you, remember that when you're voting!" Amber smiled, pinning a small pin with her face onto Angie's jacket.

Angie's eyes lit up. "That's the cutest pin ever! Where did you get it?"

Amber blinked. "I… uh made it it."

"Woah! Do you own a factory or something?" Angie asked.

Amber pressed her lips, and tilted her head. "I guess you could say that."

"I think she means she just made it at home." Fynn suggested. Amber nodded with a smile.

"That's even more impressive! The best thing I could ever make at home were these!" Angie handed them each one of her lollipops. "They're very therapeutic! Whenever big sis is in one of her moods I'd just make these." Angie opened her luggage to reveal it was filled to the brim with suckers.

Fynn coughed. "I guess she's going through a lot?"

Angie nodded. "Yeah… Maybe some time away from me will do her some good though!"

Amber wrapped an arm around Angie. "Don't say that!"

"No! It's true though! We've been together since we were little, now she can have some time away, I know I'm excited for some alone time!" Angie giggled.

"I know the feeling." Fynn added. "It'll be nice to finally be away from my twin."

Further down the pier, Mitchel had his arms on the rails, while he stretched his legs. He looked over at Julius who was nervously snacking on his bread. "Why so glum?"

Julius looked over at Mitchel. "I'm not!" He countered.

"Your bread is getting soggy." Mitchel countered, pointing where a few tear drops had made impact. "You know in my first season, a lot of us cried at the start."

"Really?" Julius asked.

"Yeah. A lot of it ended up on the editing floor thankfully. But it was the first time away from home, and from our friends for most of us. It's hard." Mitchel coughed. "Plus Ivy was a raging b*tch for most of the season."

Julius let out a laugh. "Bread?" He asked, offering a slice to Mitchel who looked down at it in pain.

"I… uhhh the carbs." Mitchel lifted his shirt to show off his sculpted torso.

"Oh…" Julius sighed.

"But what happens in Vegas… stays in Vegas I guess!" Mitchel gulped, putting the bread into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, making direct eye contact with Julius who looked on at him with wide eyes. "Mhmmm." Mitchel swallowed, the camera zoomed in on the bulge as it slowly slid down his throat. "So goood." Mitchel winced, thinking about the carbs."

Julius' eyes lit up. "You're amazing!" He gave Mitchel a hug, before walking over to join the other passengers.

Mitchel lifted his shirt and stared at his abs. "Don't you even think about absorbing those carbs!" He whispered.

"I know what you're all thinking!" The latest arrival announced. "Where did she buy that top!" She rubbed her exposed midriff, giving a wink towards the cameras.

"And this is Max!" Mana beamed. "A true icon." He whispered to Zac. The pair of hosts eyed the girl. She was by far the heaviest contestant this season. Her brownish-red hair was cut into a bob. She wore a light blue top that was tied in the front exposing her round belly. She wore brown capris pants, and a pair of sandals.

"And this is Mack!" Max giggled, as she drew a face onto her bellow, using her belly button as the lips. "Say hello to everyone Mack." Max used her hands to make the face on her belly move. "Heyy there." Max lowered her voice as she spoke.

"Now this is the content I signed up for." Clint grinned, clapping his hands. "That was great!"

"Greatly horrendous!" Amber gasped, covering her eyes. "Do you really think that's any way to make an introduction?"

"I think it was pretty funny." Julius nodded. "I'm Julius by the way, but everyone just calls me Jewels."

Max walked past Amber letting out a nervous belch as she did. She lifted Julius and Clint up into the air for a hug. "Well I'm glad some people." She looked back at Amber. "Know great humour when they see it!"

"Can't-" Clint weezed.

"Breath." Julius groaned.

"Oh… Ooops!" Max dropped the pair back to the ground. "Sorry, I forget just how strong I am sometimes!" She gave a quick kiss to both of her biceps.

Natalie walked over to join Max. "You." She said flatly. "I like you."

Max nodded. "Me. Like. Scary. Girl. Too!" She said in a caveman voice, before letting out a very loud laugh.

"You're not like the other girls." Natalie continued. "You're not fake confident."

Max snapped her fingers. "The only fake thing about me is my water bra." She gave a wink at Natalie. "Just kidding, that's all real too!"

Natalie snorted out a quick laugh. "This place just a whole lot less crummy."

Zac turned to Mana, while tapping on his watch. "Did you forget to pay for enough gas again."

Mana gulped, looking out at the ocean. "I don't think so… Just give it another minute! I'm sure the next passenger will arrive!"

"Is this everyone?" Amber asked. "It's an awfully small cast."

"Even smaller than Frozen." Mitchel pointed out.

"It's not." Zac muttered. "There's still two more."

"THERE!" Mana shouted, pointing at the last boat as it pulled into the pier. Unlike the other ships before it, this one had two passengers.

The first was a tall male with white hair. He wore an ice blue beanie, and a flowing navy and aqua ombre tank top. He wore dark shorts, and pale shoes. He was more muscular than most of the teens, with most of his body being covered in water themed tattoos. He carried a small fishbowl, with a rainbow coloured fish inside of it. "Storm, nice to see you made it!" Zac announced.

The other passenger seemed less pleased. She wore navy-grey coveralls with oil stains spread throughout. She had long brown hair that was messily thrashing about in the wind. She wiped her forehead leaving a trail of oil. "Why did you siphon all the gas from the ship?" She groaned staring at Storm.

"C'mon chill out." Storm said softly looking down at his pet fish. "Be more like Gemini here, going in circles, feeling the waves."

"You have been stranded!" The female argued again. "You're lucky I know what i'm doing, or you might have never gotten here!"

"Shhh." Storm put his finger to the girls lips. "Do you hear that?"

"Uh… Welcome Tinker." Mana said, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Hear what? The sound of the wind going in one ear and out the other?" Tinker coughed.

"No… It's the sound of peace and tranquility." Storm's head seemed to flow with the wind. "The birds…. The fish… The sharks. They would have saved me. Wooooooosh. Woooooosh." He hummed.

Tinker glared at Storm. "Oh I can't with fish boy anymore." She turned around to face the other passengers. "I'm Tinker - I get it, weird name my parents were like fish boy over here." She pointed her thumb at Storm.

Mitchel nodded. "Nice to have you here!" The dancer offered her a hand. "Welcome to the show!"

Fynn awkwardly poked at Storm. "Are you alive in there?" He asked, watching as Storm continued to vibe with the oceans breeze.

Suddenly Storm's eyes flashed open. "I can feel it now! The end is coming!"

"What do you mean by the e-" Zac asked, but it was too late, the pier collapsed, and the sixteen passengers and two hosts fell into the cold ocean water. "CUT THE CAMERAS!" Zac shouted. "DO NOT FILM ME WITH MY HAIR WET! IT'S IN THE CONTRACT!" Zac cowered behind Mana. "Do the thing!" He hissed.

Mana nodded. "Well that's it for the first part of the premier to Total Drama: Spring Break! Our sixteen passengers have had time to mingle, but are they ready for their first challenge!? Next time, watch as two teams are formed and they compete in what might be the most challenging first challenge - EVER!"

The camera panned to and from each of the sixteen passengers; their expressions varying from excitement to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that! The first part of the two-chapter premier! 
> 
> Was it everything you were hoping for? I can only hope! 
> 
> Before I say anything else, please understand that I am WELL aware of the screen time imbalance in this chapter. Please know this is not my first rodeo for Total Drama, I have a system in place for my writing so all characters will receive roughly the same amount of key scenes in future chapters. But the introduction chapter is always a little wonky because of entire cast isn't there at the start, so characters like Beat and Thea show up way more than people like Max or Storm. The amount characters showed up in this chapter mean literally nothing for elimination or story purposes. 
> 
> Outside of that I've done my very best to stay true to the characters! If you feel I might be going in the wrong direction with your OC just let me know! I'm pretty open when it comes to storylines and plots. This also goes for if you have any ideas for your character or the story as a whole. 
> 
> Finally, this story is a "spin off" of the Seasons series. By that I mean I am significantly more open to letting viewers play around with it. Which for right now means, if you have any characters you think should be on a team together, just let me know. While I do have the teams planned, I might be willing to make some adjustments. 
> 
> The themes for the challenges was VERY briefly hinted at in this chapter. Any guesses? And just who will be the very first boot?! So many questions, but so little time to talk! I'll see you next time! <3 Thank you again for the support!


	3. Be Afraid, be Very, Very, First Date pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EVERYONE for all the support 3 It's been amazing to see all of your thoughts on this story! This chapter is coming out a little sooner than I would... expect. I don't normally write multiple chapters in a week. But I've been hit by the creative bug!
> 
> A quick note, my artist buddy is still working on some things IRL so cast art is still coming, I promise.
> 
> /u/pokejas1095 - I'm glad you like the rivalry between Thea and Natalie... I wonder how long it'll go on for, or if they're going to be on the same team!?
> 
> /u/V4n3II0p3 - Hehe I can't wait to see more of Veronica and her predictions... Who knows I feel there's a lot of chemistry in this chapter!
> 
> Dogtimus - Thank you! I really enjoyed the first chapter aswell. I'm so happy you loved Max! She was a lot of fun to write for, and I agree I think in a longer chapter she can be a star! I think your favorites seem to be popular with many readers! Haha I wonder just how long they'll all last though!

Zac is seen standing on a large Ferry. "Last Time on Total Drama: Spring Break! We saw our sixteen passengers arrive! While some bonded." The scene cut to show Simone saving Veronica. "Some found it difficult to see eye-to-eye." The clip jumped to show Storm and Tinker having their argument. "And others… Well I don't really know what's going on with those two." The clip jumped once more to show Beat and Thea.

Mana walked up beside Zac. "In the end though, the pier ended up collapsing! And we had to take a quick break in filming, but we're back! And on one of Halifax's renowned ferries!" The camera panned out to show the still soaking wet passengers. "Let's catch up with them!"

Storm is seen meditating in the middle of the group, his fish mimicking his moves. "Feel the waves as they crash against you, feel them inside you crashing against the evils within."

"Ohhhh! This is just like meditation class in school!" Angie gasped, taking a seat next to Storm. She did her best to match his pose, but ended up tumbling over.

Tinker huffed. "I wouldn't waste your time on him." The mechanic wrung out the top of her coveralls, water spilling out over the wooden floor. "He's a bit much."

Angie ignored Tinker. Despite still being awkwardly laying on the ground she had continued to meditate with Storm. "Feel the waves as they cleanse you." She spoke in turn with Storm. Tinker let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about it too much!" Thea said, grabbing onto Tinker's hand. "Honestly, why worry about her when you can hang out with me! I'm the important one here anyways."

Tinker raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." She watched as Thea redid her dripping makeup. "I think I'll pass on that one barbie doll."

Thea slammed her pocket mirror shut in shock as Tinker walked away. "What is with the girls here?" She gasped.

The camera panned over to where Kimmi and Mitchel were leaning against the rails of the boat. MItchel looked over at Kimmi. "Anyone sticking out to you yet?"

She quickly pointed to Angie. "She seems like so much fun!" Kimmi giggled. "Don't you think?"

Mitchel chuckled. "I figured you'd say Angie." The dancer scanned the crowd. "I know Beat. I used to tour with him, I just don't know if that's a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Kimmi asked. "He seems pretty nice!"

"Yeah, he is, but you know sometimes fame can change a guy." Mitchel turned to Kimmi, "It's why I haven't been back on the show. I was going through a lot, I was a bit of… well a diva."

Kimmi gasped. "Oh! I didn't know I'm sorry! But well you know, same!" She giggled, remembering her time on Tides. "This is our redemption!"

Mitchel held onto the bracelet Kimmi had made for him. "To our redemption!" He cheered.

Max is seen gripping the rails further down, trying her best to stabilize herself. "No one said anything about being on the water in auditions." She covered her mouth quickly, as her face began changing to green.

Natalie walked up beside her, and handed her a piece of gum. "It'll help with the sea-sickness." She crossed her arms, and leaned against the rails.

"Th-" Max hurled over the edge, before accepting the gum. "And with the bad breath." She laughed. "I'm Max by the way! I never caught your name though."

"It's Natalie." She replied. "You're pretty cool y'know. I bet if any of the other girls just hurled into the ocean they'd be crying or something."

Max laughed. "Oh yeah! Not me! I used to hurl all the time when I was younger!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "I respect that. Confused by it, but respectable."

The larger girl jiggled her belly. "I'm a competitive eater. I wasn't as good at it when I first started out though." She laughed remembering her first few competitions.

"That's wicked." Natalie responded. "The only thing I'm competitive at is knife throwing."

Max grinned. "No, see THAT'S wicked!"

The scene jumped to show Amber using a hand dryer to dry out her blazer. "This is impossible." She groaned. "Why won't this stupid thing work!"

Fynn eyed Amber. "I believe it is working as intended. You're just expecting too much from it."

Amber turned to look at Fynn. "You can never expect too much from something. You can only push things to their limits."

"That's an interesting point of view." Fynn noted. "Though I'm not sure it would always work. Wouldn't everyone just be drained?"

Amber banged her head against the hand dryer. "It just hates me. It's official."

"Do I sense a mechanical problem?" Tinker spun her wrench in the air before catching it. "Give me a moment!" She winked, moments later the hand dryer was working well past it's normal abilities.

"It's dry!" Amber gasped, sliding into her blazer. "You're a real town hero! You know that?"

Tinker shrugged. "It's all in a day's work."

"See Fynn. Sometimes you just need to expect more, to get more." Amber pointed out.

Fynn paused. "I guess… I still don't see how it would work out mathematically in every case load though."

Tinker rubbed the oil onto her coveralls. "Sometimes it just takes a bit of luck too." She gave the pair a wink before she walked off.

"So you and Thea eh?" Veronica teased, nudging Beat slightly. "Is it just me, or is there a little bit of a love bite there?"

Beat coughed up his soda. "Love-what-now?"

"You know. A spark? A flame? A budding romance?" Veronica gushed, her face lighting up with joy at the very idea.

Beat looked at Veronica with a very confused look. "I just met her." He blushed slightly. "I don't even know anything about her!"

Veronica placed a hand over her own heart. "The heart always knows what it wants."

Beat raised a confused eyebrow. "I don't know about that."

Thea approached the pair. "Beat let's go. We need to talk."

Beat looked back at Veronica with rosy cheeks. The shipper simply pushed him towards Thea. "Have fun you two!" Veronica giggled. "But not too much fun."

"Are you always this quiet?" Simone asked as he casually chowed down on a slice of pizza. "You know this is Total DRAMA. You're supposed to be fun and exciting!"

Huck looked over at Simone. "I can be fun… and exciting!"

Simone chuckled. "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Huck nervously looked around. "Uh… I…" He gasped, an idea popping into his head. The teen took off his scarf. "See! There I can be spontaneous!"

Simone laughed. "Not quite! Why don't you go over there and talk to someone?"

"Well why don't you." Huck countered.

"Because I'm shy!" Simone laughed. "And I AM talking to you, aren't I?"

"I mean… Yeah I guess." Huck sighed. "What if they don't hear me again?"

Simone raised a finger. "Don't worry I got this." He reached inside of his bucket head, and pulled out a megaphone. "Here! Now they'll have to listen to you."

Huck blushed, but accepted the megaphone. "What should I say?" Simone shrugged.

"H-h-hey? Is this thing on?" Huck asked, as his voice was amplified through the megaphone. The force of the sound knocked Simone to the ground. The other passengers turned to Huck, and waved. "Oh my god! That was so embarrassing." Huck confided, using his scarf to hide his red cheeks.

"That was so rad!" Simone laughed.

The camera panned to Julius who was walking towards Clint. "Hey." He said.

Clint looked over at Julius. "You again? Here to call me a virgin again?"

Julius blushed. "No! I didn't mean to before! I just.. Well it was a poor word choice!"

"Uh-huh." Clint said, staring at the baker. "And?"

"Well I wanted to say sorry!" Julius offered Clint a black cupcake. "I made it just for you!"

Clint eyed the cupcake suspiciously. "And just where did you make a cupcake?"

Julius shrugged. "The ferry had a kitchen. I really am sorry!"

"I guess it's fine." Clint muttered. "Just don't do it again." He accepted the cupcake, devouring it in a single bite.

Julius grinned. "That's awesome! I would have hated it if we started off on the wrong foot!"

Clint's eyes went wide, as he coughed up the cupcake. "What flavor was that!?"

"Black licorice! It's the only flavor that works for a black cupcake!" Julius winced in pain seeing Clint spit it up.

"Well it was terrible!" Clint huffed. "I really hope you're not on my team." He marched off.

"So I guess that means you don't accept my apology…" Julius sighed. "Back to the baker's board.

Zac yawned. "I forgot how boring the first episodes are." The host groaned, and clapped his hands. "Well come on now! Everyone gather around! It's time to get to the juicy part of today!"

Mana waited until the passengers had all arrived. "Despite being a spin-off, this season follows the same general rules of the other Seasons. Soon you'll be divided into two teams. Every few days you'll compete in those teams in a challenge. The winners will win a special prize, while the losers will vote one of their own off."

"No questions? Great. This season the first team is the Killer Beavers." Zac looked around at the passengers. "And that team will be headed by Mitchel, our Seasons veteran from Frozen."

Mitchel stepped forward, joining Zac and Mana. "Awesome! I can't wait to show you guys just what I can do."

"Now we had originally planned on letting the veterans pick their own teams… But then you guys just had to go and be so dramatic sooooo…."

"Oh no." The teens gasped.

Mana sighed. "The Killer Beavers are; Mitchel, Amber, Angie, Fynn, Thea, Tinker, Simone and… Storm."

The eight passengers gathered on one side of Zac, under the red logo. Storm and Tinker glared at each other. "Fish boy is going down."

"Grease trap needs to go. Polluting the planet without a care."

Thea wrapped an arm around Angie. "These lollipops are really good!"

Angie smiled. "You really think so?! I worked so hard on them!"

Amber rested her arms on Fynn's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to lead the way!"

"Whatever you say." Fynn coughed.

Mitchel's face paled. "Guys?" He asked, but no one seemed to hear him. The dancer looked at Zac for help, but the host only laughed.

Zac turned to the remaining eight. "That means; Beat, Clint, Huck, Julius, Kimmi, Max, Natalie and Veronica you guys are the Screaming Geese!"

"Uh.. Hey guys." Huck whispered.

Clint instantly locked his eyes on Julius. "Welcome to the team bread boy."

Julius gulped, hiding behind Kimmi. "Glad to be here…" He winced.

Veronica sighed. "But you already split up all of the couples!"

Max sniffed the air, following the scent to Julius. "I smell food." Julius did his best to hide himself further.

"That's the spirit guys! We got this!" Beat cheered.

Natalie stared at the rest of her teammates. "Woo."

Kimmi cheered. "Yay! I'm sure we'll all be BFF's in no time!"

"Or not." Natalie coughed.

Zac turned to Mana with a grin. "See they're already bonding!"

Mana sighed. "You're actually the devil sometimes."

"Thank you!" Zac laughed. "Now normally we'd cut to everyone bonding in your cabins or whatever."

"But." Mana coughed. "They're still working on your accommodations. Instead we'll get right into your first challenge!"

Zac gave a feint smile at the image of him and Hayden eating moonmist icecream in a canoe in the waterfront. "You'll start by travelling through Halifax's famous waterfront, via canoe. Following the marked path." Mana held up signs with Zac's face on them. "Until you reach your next destination. From there you'll need to work as a team to get past your final obstacle until you arrive at where you'll be staying this season. The last team to arrive will of course face our very first elimination."

"And that would suck." Mana coughed.

Zac shared a confused look with Mana. "That means go." Zac pointed to the rowboats. "Like now. Honestly, I don't get what's so complicated about the concept of moving."

Mana chuckled. "He's not kidding." He added, noticing no one had moved.

"Let's go Geese!" Thea cheered, jumping into the first rowboat with a startled Angie and Storm. "We can't just wait around forever!"

Angie poked at the outside of Storm's fishbowl trying to pet his pet fish. "Ow!"

Storm moved Angie's finger into the bowl, where Gemeni eagerly gave her finger kisses. "Gemini is all about sharing the love."

"Let's get moving." Thea coughed, handing them both oars. "There's no way I'm going to be the first one going home!"

"Oh right!" Angie dipped the oar into the water, upside down. Thea stared in awe at Angie's lack of IQ.

Storm dropped the Oar into the water. "Have no fear, the water will take us where we need to go." Thea's eye began to twitch.

The camera panned to show Amber and Tinker pushing Fynn into a rowboat. "I don't think this is very safe!" Fynn groaned, gripping onto the edge of the ferry. "I really don't think this is the best idea!"

"It'll be fine!" Tinker argued, pulling on his left leg.

Amber pulled on his right, "Fynn! Come on they clearly tested every challenge! It's just water." Fynn fell into the rowboat, sending it into the water below.

Zac's laughter could be heard in the background. The crystal clear water began to change colour to a murky green.

"Didn't you say it was safe?" Fynn gasped, watching as a school of fish floated to the surface.

Amber gasped. "What kind of city allows something like this to happen?"

Tinker shrugged. "Looks pretty normal to me." She passed the oars out to the others. "Let's get moving! If there's something I know about oil, it's that you don't want to get stuck in it!" Tinker pointed at the oil spill in the water.

Zac's voice could be heard through a speakerphone. "Oh yeah! Forgot to mention that the waterfront's been having some… Well y'know pollution issues."

"I guess that leaves just us?" MItchel asked as he hopped into a rowboat with Simone. "Plus it'll give us some time to bond." The dancer lightly punched Simone's bucket head. "What's with the bucket anyways?"

Simone groaned. "Why does everyone need to kick the bucket! You don't see me going around and punching your head. Now do you."

Mitchel chucked. "Alright fair point. Still doesn't explain the hat though." He slammed his oar into the water, beginning to push through the water.

Simone joined Mitchel as the pair paddled. "Let's just focus on getting to the next obstacle."

"I guess… if that's what you want to do." Mitchel sighed. The Dancer looked to his sides where the other two rowboats from his team were. "Let's go!"

The Screaming Geese didn't seem to have as much luck. "Come on friends! We all need to fit!" Kimmi huffed, trying to squeeze everyone onto the one rowboat.

"Who agreed to let bubbles take charge?" Clint groaned, as someone stepped on his delicates.

Beat laughed. "Definitely not how I thought the first challenge would go." The DJ winced, as Julius was forced onto his lap. "It's a bit tight though, don't you think Kimmi?"

Kimmi blinked. "But how else would we all bond?!" She slapped her hands excitedly, motioning for Natalie to join them in the rowboat next.

Natalie looked at the small rowboat where; Beat, Clint, Huck, Julius, and Kimmi were already squished. "I think I'll pass." She turned to Max. "How about we get in our own?"

Max nervously looked at the rowboat, her nerves fading when Natalie suggested their own boat. "Definitely!" She cannon-balled into an empty rowboat. Veronica climbed in after her, pushing it off from the ferry boat.

"If they get their own! I want off!" Julius coughed, desperately trying to catch his breath. The baker tried to climb off but Veronica was weighing him down.

"No! This is the perfect shipping… I mean bonding experience!" Veronica blushed looking awkwardly around.

"It feels like a family road trip…." Huck whispered. "I like it."

"Not to be the bearer of bad news." Clint muttered. "But we're in last place." Clint's hand could just barely be seen reaching out from the human dog pile. The edgy teen pointed out the fact that they were suddenly the only rowboat left, even Max and Natalie were out of sight.

Beat reached for an oar, but failed. "Someone needs to paddle!"

The camera panned out, revealing that both Kimmi and Veronica had been paddling, but the boat refused to move. "So there might be a slight problem." Kimmi gulped.

"I don't like the way you say that…'' Huck gasped, just barely squeezing his head from the mess of people. His eyes went wide when he realized they weren't moving.

The camera cut to show Max and Natalie as they rowed on their own. "That could have been a disaster." Natalie groaned. "There's nothing I hate more than being surrounded by people."

"Yeah… That wouldn't have been fun at all. There would have been no space to move, or breath… Imagine being stuck…" Max's breathing quickened. "Forever. AND EVER." Her eyes went wide. "It would have been a living nightmare."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "You doing ok?"

Max nervously ate at her safety snacks. "Yes." Max quickly replied. "There's nothing wrong."

"Uh-huh." Natalie watched Max. "Whatever you say… I guess we should just keep paddling then."

"I REALLY REALLY don't like enclosed places!" Max blurted out, wrapping her arms around Natalie. "Thank you for letting me come with you!"

"No problem." Natalie sighed, prying Max's arms off of her.

The scene cut to show a tourist ship towering over the Killer Beavers. "BOO!" The passengers booed, throwing rotten fruit at the teens.

"What the heck!" Mitchel groaned, ducking. "It's been forever since I've been booed." The dancer used the oar to block the projectiles.

Simone pulled out a wooden shield from his bucket. Mitchel blinked at the size of it, confused as to how it fit. "Don't ask questions." Simone shrugged, using the shield to protect them while Mitchel rowed. "Should have known the challenge wasn't going to be this easy."

"It's never easy on Total Drama." Mitchel agreed.

The camera panned over to show Tinker, who was hammering away at the back of the rowboat. Fynn watched Tinker work with wide eyes. "What are you working on?"

Tinker stared back at Fynn. "Just something to help us win."

Amber ducked below the pair, dodging the fruit. "Is someone going to do something about that?!" She peered out from between her hands. "This is no way to greet a trailblazer of the future!"

A rotten tomato splattered across Tinker's work space. "This won't do! This needs to stop!"

The camera panned to the final rowboat. "It's a sign!" Storm shouted at Tinker. "They want you to stop with the mechanics!" The ocean lover argued.

"It's raining grapes!" Angie cheered, opening her mouth to catch the falling grapes. "It never rained grapes back home!"

"Someone stop her!" Amber shouted from her hiding place.

Thea used her hand to gently close Angie's mouth. "Prepare for your jaw to drop again." She gave a wink to her teammate. Thea stood tall, opening her mouth to perform. The triple threat sang out the famous 'Don't Rain on My Parade'.

"Really?" Amber coughed. "That's your big plan?"

Mitchel hushed Amber. The dancer leapt from his rowboat to Thea's. He danced with her in a quick rhythm. Simone pulled out a handful of umbrellas from his bucket, and tossed them to his teammates. While Mitchel and Thea performed, the others hid beneath their spinning umbrellas. Slowly but surely the tourists stopped pelting the teens with fruit, and began to cheer.

Thea flipped her hair. "And that's how you start a scene." She gave Mitchel an approving nod. "Not bad."

"You're not bad yourself." Mitchel smiled.

"I finished!" Tinker shouted. The roar of an engine starting silenced the cheering. The mechanic pulled on the cord, as her rowboat raced forward. "I'd like to see your little fish win this challenge!" She taunted Storm as she flew past him.

Fynn looked behind them where the rest of the team still was. "Shouldn't we have helped them too?" He adjusted his glasses. "I mean we can't win if they're not with us." Tinker blushed, not realizing her mistake.

Amber sighed and put a hand on Tinker's back. "Sometimes you need to see the bigger picture and not just your hatred for him."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Fynn asked.

"I know his type." Tinker grumbled. "Think they're so cool for wanting to save the environment or whatever. They got my dad's workshop shut down, something about a massive oil leak into the town's duck pond." Amber and Fynn shared an understanding look.

The scene cut forward to show Max and Natalie as they reached the shore. Before them was a towering hill - made up of Moonmist ice cream. The pair could just barely see the top. Max's eyes lit up. "It looks beautiful!"

Natalie shrugged. "Looks like it's going to melt eventually." She dipped her finger into the creamy obstacle and licked it. "Disgusting." She recoiled.

"So what do we do now?" Max asked, looking back at the water behind them. "Should we wait for the rest of the team?"

"Probably." Natalie shrugged. "Don't really know what's taking them so long."

"Kimmi. This isn't going to work." Veronica winced, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "We just aren't moving!"

Kimmi looked around. "I… I don't know what to do!" She gasped. "I just wanted us all to do this together! As a team!"

"Need." Clint gasped. "Air!" The teen managed to poke his head out from beneath the pile. "Wait we're STILL at the start?!"

Veronica bonked Clint over the head with her oar. "Shush!"

"I have an idea…" Huck tried to get the others attention.

"Why don't we just swim?" Beat suggested. "Kimmi you were on a season surrounded by ocean, you must know how right?" The leader nodded. "And Veronica, you look like you know your way through water." The fan nodded.

"Sounds like a plan then." Clint muttered. "Anything to get me out of this mess." He managed to squeeze through, and hop into the water. Beat, Kimmi and Veronica followed suit.

Huck gulped looking at the water. "But uh.. I'm not the best… swimmer."

Julius nodded. "Nobody likes soggy bread!"

"Come on guys!" Beat encouraged. "You don't want to be the reason we lose do you?"

Huck and Julius shared an uneasy look as they watched the rest of their teammates swim. "I… Err... But I had…" Huck sighed, starting to take off his sweater.

Julius put his hand over Huck's. "Wait. What was your idea? I don't really want to get wet if I don't have to." Julius smiled.

Huck's eyes lit up. "Well I was thinking we could…"

The scene cut back to the remaining Killer Beavers. Mitchel stared in disbelief. "Did they actually just leave us behind?"

Simone blinked. "Team effort. Amirite?"

Thea huffed. "After a performance like that? They just leave us here to rot!?"

Angie pulled out the lollipop from her mouth. "In all of the shows they usually just wait around and then someone comes up with a plan!"

"Yes… One of us." Thea pointed out. "WE need to come up with a plan."

"That is a GOOD plan Gemini!" Storm gasped, turning away from his fish bowl and towards the others. "Gemini came up with a plan!"

Mitchel looked uneasily at the others. "I don't know…"

"See!" Angie gasped. "It's like I told you! Someone always comes up with a plan! We're saved!"

Simon groaned. "We were never in danger." He held up a paddle. "We could always just paddle again."

Thea stared in disbelief. "So what's the genius plan?" Storm tipped his fishbowl into the water, where Gemini swam away. "So we're doomed." Thea sighed.

Storm shook his head. "Just wait."

The scene returned to where Max and Natalie waited patiently at the mountain of Moonmist ice cream. The pair were playing tic tac toe in the ice cream. Suddenly Tinker's motorized rowboat shot over the shore and landed in the ice cream a few feet above their heads. "That was close!" Natalie gasped.

"Is everyone still alive?" Amber shouted, as she jumped off of the rowboat.

"That was radical!" Tinker beamed, joining the others on the ground.

Fynn slowly peaked his head over the edge of the rowboat. "You almost killed us! Usually it's the host that tries to kill us!" Fynn fell over the edge, landing in Natalie's arms, who dropped him instantly. "Owwy."

Amber nodded. "While it might not have been the safest approach, at least we got here." She looked at the ice cream mountain. "Wherever here is."

"Moonmist ice cream!" Fynn gasped, licking the famous flavor. "It's famous across Nova Scotia!"

"Well now it's stopping us from winning this challenge." Tinker got on her tippy toes, trying to see over it. "Has anyone ever gone rock climbing?"Amber and Fynn shared a shocked look. "Good point." Tinker coughed.

"We should just wait for the others." Amber suggested. "They might have a plan."

Fynn nodded. "Power in numbers!"

Max and Natalie groaned. "Really!?" Natalie shouted. The pair looked out at the water where two rowboats were surfing on a school of small fish.

"I told you Gemini is a genius!" Storm grinned. His teammates cheered, as the fish gently lowered them onto the shore.

"That's what I call being a team player." Mitchel grinned.

"Way to go Storm!" Thea cheered.

Angie hugged the fish lover. "You're so cool!"

Tinker glared at Storm. "We got here first!"

Simone shrugged as he approached. "But Storm got us all here."

"That's a little ungrateful." Amber pointed out.

Fynn pointed at the towering scoop of ice cream. "We have bigger problems to worry about."

"Much bigger!" Mitchel agreed looking up.

Gemini jumped back into Storm's fish bowl, while he fed his little friend. "Gemini is pooped! Someone else needs to solve this one."

"I'm telling you, the only way is up." Tinker pointed out. "We just need to start climbing."

"Isn't that a little… unsafe?" Mitchel pointed out. "We don't have any harnesses or anything."

Simone shrugged. "Say no more." He pulled out rope, and other supplies to help them climb. "Don't ask." Simone said flatly, looking at his confused teammates.

The scene sped forwards, showing Max and Natalie playing game after game of Tic-Tac-Toe. It returned to real time. "I don't think they're coming." Max sighed.

"Yeah, I was worried about that." Natalie ran her hand through her hair. "At least we can't be blamed for us losing."

Max shrugged. "I don't know, we also didn't get to bound with the others, so they might just vote us off anyways."

"No need to worry about that!" Kimmi squealed, as she and the rest of the Geese arrived. Their rowboats had been pushed by a family of ducks.

"How… Did you get the ducks to help?" Max gasped.

Beat wrapped his arms around Huck and Julius. "Huck came up with the plan to use Julius's bread as bait!"

Julius blushed. "Bit by bit we broke my bread up, and the ducks just kept pushing us forward." He looked down at the final crumb in his hand. "I really hope there's an oven wherever we're staying. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

Veronica gave Huck a tight hug. "You're so smart!"

"T-t-thanks." Huck muttered.

Clint looked at the mountain in front of them. "Ok well, that's one problem solved. We have another one now." He pointed at the ice cream mountain.

"Hey don't worry!" Kimmi cheered. "It's not like the other team is here yet! We have the lead."

Max nudged Natalie who spoke up. "Yeah about that." Natalie pointed to the top of the ice cream mountain where they could see specs moving. "That's the Killer Beavers."

"Oh." The others said, sighing.

Kimmi walked around flicking the noses of her teammates. "HEY! I didn't pick you guys to just give up at the first… second.. Well, the third obstacle!"

"You didn't pick us." Clint coughed.

"Whatever! Have more faith!" Kimmi shouted. "STAY POSITIVE!"

"I'm positive we're going to lose." Natalie muttered.

"Not helping." Veronica shook her head.

"Kimmi's right!" Beat said. "We got this! We just need to think outside of the box!"

Julius used his last bit of bread, dipping it into the ice cream before he ate it. "It was nice knowing you."

"Or maybe… We just need to think inside the ice cream!" Kimmi gasped, turning to Max.

The camera panned up… Like way up, to where the Killer Geese had just reached the peak of the ice cream mountain. "Well now what?" Fynn asked. "It's not like we can just jump down."

"Well why not!?" Mitchel asked. "They did it in the original show."

"Into water." Amber corrected. "We don't know what's waiting for us down there." She tried to peer through the clouds.

Tinker elbowed Simone, "You don't have sleds in there do you?"

Mitchel groaned. "That's some PTSD right there. That was the first challenge I ever competed in. Maybe let's not."

"What kind of wack job has sleds in his bucket?" Simone rolled his eyes.

"Did you feel that?" Tinker asked, looking at the others.

"Feel what?" Angie asked, as she licked the ice cream off of her fingers.

Storm shrugged. "She's just trying to make it all about her again."

"No.. I mean it!" Tinker shouted, as the icecream mountain started to shake.

Mitchel's eyes went wide. "AVALANCHE!"

The camera panned out, following the eight teens as they were pushed down the mountain by the collapsing ice cream.

The scene was cut to show Zac and Mana at the bottom of the mountain. "Welcome Killer Beavers!" The host laughed, once the ice cream had settled, and they had managed to dig themselves out.

"That was…." Storm started, but Tinker finished his sentence.

"Radical!" The pair glared at each other.

Fynn blinked, as he felt each of his limbs, making sure he was in one piece. "Not quite the word I'd use."

Amber furiously brushed the ice cream out of her hair. "Not cool Zac. Not cool!"

Mitchel turned to Thea, and the pair high-fived. "It meas we win though guys!" Mitchel cheered.

"You're welcome!" Thea beamed. "I'm prepared to give an encore if you want." She turned to Zac.

"That won't be needed." Zac coughed.

Simone shook his bucket, as ice cream dripped out of it. "This is going to be a pain to get out."

"Oh hey guys!" Angie cheerfully waved at the Screaming Geese who were sipping lemonade behind Mana and Zac. "I want lemonade too! Is it strawberry flavored?"

Mitchel looked at the Screaming Geese, and then at the melted pool of ice cream behind them. "Wait… But that means."

Zac grinned. "Yep! The Screaming Geese are the winners of today's challenge. Sorry Mitchel but you and the Killer Beavers lost today."

"Uh- Excuse you, but how?" Thea gasped.

"They were nowhere near us when we were at the top!" Tinker argued.

Kimmi is seen rubbing Max's belly. "Who said anything about going over the mountain?" She giggled, as Max burped out moonmist bubbles.

Simone stared in admiration. "You mean she… Ate her way through?"

"She is a competitive eater." Beat pointed out.

"That's amazing!" Storm gasped. "Will you sign my fish bowl?"

Tinker pulled Storm back. "Not the time."

Mana clapped his hands as a train arrived behind them. "Welcome to where Spring Break will be taking place!"

"This is the Seasoned Train. While I'd love to show you guys around, I believe that I have a first date with some of you." Zac winked at the Killer Beavers, motioning for them to follow him. "Sadly one of you, won't get to explore the rest of the train.

The camera followed the eight passengers as they followed behind Zac. Closely behind the host, Amber, Fynn and Tinker walked. Tinker gave the two a look. "So it's a plan right? We vote off Storm?"

Amber nodded. "You did help dry me off, and you clearly have talents. I think you'd help us win in the future. Don't you think Fynn?"

"Uh, yeah!" Fynn smiled. "Tinker you're really cool. You're such a good mechanic too!"

"Good." Tinker grinned. "Then it's a plan."

The camera moved further back, showing Angie, Storm and Thea. Storm (and Gemini) glared at Tinker as she walked ahead of them. "We need to vote her off! She doesn't care about anything but herself!"

Angie played with Gemini. "Here fishy fishy!" The blonde giggled as it kissed her finger tips. "She's so cute!"

Thea nodded. "Don't worry. We have your back Storm. Why would we support her." She glared at Tinker who was taking charge ahead. "There's only room for one leader here."

"I thought Mitchel was our captain?" Angie asked, confused.

"Just keep playing with Gemini Angie." Thea coughed. The triple threat looked behind them where Mitchel was walking with Simone. "He barely managed to lead us in the first challenge."

"I think you'd make a great leader." Storm added.

The camera centered on Mitchel and Simone who brought up the rear. "So what's the plan captain?" Simone asked.

"You're asking me?" Mitchel said, confused. "You know I led us to defeat, right?"

"Wasn't really your fault." Simone shrugged. "If Storm and Tinker weren't trying to one-up each other, we could have won together."

"I guess you're right."

"So who should we vote off?"

Mitchel paused. "I… Don't know yet."

The scene cut back to show the Screaming Geese as they celebrated their victory.

Kimmi giggled as she refilled her glass. "When do we get to see the train Mana?!"

"Later. The elimination needs to take place first." Mana replied.

"Props." Clint said starting at Max. "You really pulled through."

Max licked her lips. "My pleasure!"

Beat raised his glass. "To Julius, Huck and Max! The MVP's for today!" The others raised their glasses, toasting to their victory.

"It… wasn't anything special." Huck whispered.

Kimmi grabbed onto Huck's hands squeezing them. "What are you talking about! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to catch up!"

Veronica ruffled Julius' hair. "You too! You really pulled through! I can't wait till we get to be on the train! You've inspired me to write more fanfiction!"

"Fan-fiction?" Julius asked.

"Yeah! It's where I… write stories about you guys!" Veronica cheerly said. "I used to write a lot about the people in Seasons… but now I'm REALLY here! It's so exciting!"

Clint glared at Julius. "I don't know why anyone would want to write about him."

Natalie pushed Clint onto the ground. "At least he helped us in the challenge today."

The scene cut to show Zac and the Killer Beavers in the Elimination Train Cart. The final cart in the train was designed to be a star observatory. The teens sat along the black leather lounge seating that lined the walls. Zac waited by the door. "Welcome! You all had a chance to vote in our special voting cart." He pointed to the train cart behind him. "And now it's time to get to the juicy bits!"

Zac took a few steps forward. "This is the Elimination Train Cart. After every challenge I'll meet the losers here. Where they'll vote for the person they want eliminated." Zac lifted a tray of hot chocolate, with mini marshmallows. "This season, hot chocolate represents safety - if you don't get a hot chocolate you'll need to leave through the safety window of shame. And never return to the competition… EVER. Probably. Well one of you'll probably return at some point… but yeah." Zac mumbled.

"ANYWAYS!" Zac turned to Mitchel. "You were the veteran here, why do you think you lost?"

Mitchel sighed. "In Frozen, we struggled because Dania and Ivy were always fighting… There's definitely the same energy on the team right now. Hopefully this time though we nip it in the butt before it ruins us." The dancer looked at Storm and Tinker.

Zac looked at Angie. "How do you feel about being on reality tv so far?"

Angie gasped. "IS THAT WHAT THE CAMERAS ARE FOR?" Her heart shaped lollipop fell out of her mouth, getting stuck to the leather seat. "I thought they were just stalkers." She turned to one of the camera men with a black eye. "I'm SO sorry!"

Amber coughed and looked at Fynn. "Maybe we voted for the wrong person." Fynn nodded.

Zac turned to Fynn. "You know Huck it turns out! How does it feel needing to compete against him now?"

Fynn frowned. "Not great… but it is what it is." He adjusted his glasses. "I have my team, he has his, we'll see each other at the merge."

"Very optimistic." Zac nodded. "Simone… Why do you wear a bucket over your head?"

Simone pulled out a slice of pizza from said bucket. "For storage." Simone laughed. "But really, I don't want to talk about it."

The host shrugged. "Fair enough. You've all cast your votes, let's find out who the biggest loser is, shall we?"

* * *

**(CONF):** Storm is seen in the voting booth. A small train cart where the photos of his teammates were plastered over the walls. Beneath each image was a small slit where they could insert their boarding pass. "Maybe this will help you learn to not be such a demanding monster. Go with the flow… relax." Storm declared as he put his pass in Tinker's slot.

* * *

 **(CONF):** Tinker is seen in the voting booth. She instantly slides her pass into Storm's slot. "You don't have a sense of urgency, and you only think about yourself."

* * *

 **(CONF):** Mitchel is seen in the voting booth. The dancer stares at both Storm's and Tinker's faces. "You're both tearing the team apart." He sighed before folding his pass and sliding it into one of their slots.

* * *

"Angie. You are safe." Zac announced, motioning for Angie to get her hot chocolate.

"Yumm!" Angie cheered, swallowing the entire drink in one sip. "HOT!" She shouted, holding her throat. "SO HOT!" The others did their best to hide their laughter.

"Thea. Mitchel. You're both safe also."

Mitchel grabbed his and Thea's hot chocolates before joining her. "Nice job."

"You too." Thea nodded.

Zac looked at the others. "Simone. Fynn. You're also safe."

"Nice!" Simone jumped up and grabbed his hot chocolate.

Fynn carefully carried his back, trying not to spill. "Cute."

"Amber. Storm. Tinker." Zac said slowly. "Who am I kidding, Amber you're safe also!"

Amber nodded. "I assume as much."

"Tinker. Storm. You both brought the drama, and I LIVED!" Zac cheered. "Sadly your team didn't live so much." The host frowned. "This is the end for one of you." Tinker looked nervous as she looked around the room, while Storm stared at his fishbowl to hide his fear.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tinker. You are safe." Zac announced. The mechanic walked slowly towards Zac.

She stared at the deep chocolate drink and nodded. "Thank you." She turned to her team.

"Wait.. what?" Storm blinked. "Why me though? I actually tried to help the team! I was a team player!" Mitchel looked away, as Storm climbed through the Safety Window of Shame, and hopped out of the train. "AHHHH!" Storm shouted.

The teens looked out the window, realizing now that the train was moving. "I knew I forgot to mention something!" Zac coughed. "Anyways I think Mana has a tour to give."

Mana waited in one of the carts that connected the back of the train to the rest. The Screaming Geese were with him, while they waited for the elimination. The door to the cart opened, and the seven remaining Beavers walked in. "Storm was eliminated at the first elimination." Mana announced.

The scene cut to show the remaining passengers and Mana in the first of four bedroom carts. "This is where you will sleeping between challenges. There are four carts, two for each team, one for the boys and one for the girls." The camera panned back showcasing the room. It had two bunk beds, and a sofa. Asides from that there wasn't much else.

The scene cut to show the dining cart. It was far more extravagant than the sleeping carts. It had a vintage feel. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, a black piano was in the corner. The walls were upholstered with velvet fabric, and small metallic tables were spread out for the teens to eat on. "This is where you'll be eating. Food will be prepared for you, and you'll be expected to be here on time. There are schedules posted in your carts." Mana explained. The co-host pointed to the door that led to the next cart. "Through there you'll find the confessional booth. Where you can give your true unedited thoughts about your fellow passengers." Interns appeared from another door, carrying metal trays of food. "For now, enjoy dinner!" As the items removed the covers, meat pie and poutine were revealed to be on the menu.

* * *

 **(CONF):** Huck nervously looked at the map of Canada behind him. "I can't believe… I helped us win!"

* * *

 **(CONF):** Angie is seen trying to feed Storm's pet fish a french fry covered in gravy. "He just won't eat anything! I don't know what to do!"

* * *

 **(CONF):** Kimmi gave a relieved sigh. "We could have lost! It was so close! I'll need to work even harder on making us all BFF's next time!"

* * *

 **(CONF):** Mitchel sighed. "Does it make it a bad person if I eliminated Storm because I think Tinker will cause more drama then he will?" The dancer buried his face in his hands. "It'll keep the target off of me longer."

* * *

Zac is shown pinning a photo of his and Hayden's first date up in his own cart. "I'll find you again. It doesn't have to end this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S THAT. The first elimination has now taken place! Good bye Storm!
> 
> Storm was one of the characters I designed for this story, when I wasn't quite getting enough character apps. He and Tinker were actually designed with the intention of giving them a Courtney/Duncan type relationship - clearly things didn't end that way. When it comes to first boots, I do TRY to make sure they feel like they were somewhat expanded on, and feel real. Though I don't know if I fully achieved that with Storm. In the end, Storm is leaving earlier than I expected, but it felt like the right choice.
> 
> This chapter is actually a little shorter than most will be moving forward. (and just barely shorter). Expect most chapters to be roughly this length if not a smidge longer. I don't really know what people usually write here so... yeah.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the passengers travel to another new and exciting location!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I know it's a bit weird to have this story posted before i've posted the stories before it? In a lot of ways this is meant to be a spinoff from my main series. You do not need to read any of them to be able to understand this one. 
> 
> This is a story filled with OC's from other users. It's something I've wanted to do for awhile, but never had the courage to do. But here we are! Let me know what you think! I think the cast is something really special <3 
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Guys
> 
> Beat - The DJ (/u/rockerguy2)
> 
> Clint - The Grump (/u/unimportant_tdfan)
> 
> Huck - The Middle Child (/u/UU1_2004)
> 
> Fynn - The Nerd (/u/I-Like-Being-Alone)
> 
> Julius - The Baker (/u/Sjoelepoes)
> 
> Mitchel - The Dancer (Seasons Veteran)
> 
> Simone - The Buckethead (/u/NoLegMan-)
> 
> Storm - The Sea Lover (Lil_Oddy)
> 
> Girls
> 
> Angie - The Airhead (/u/Conservativeguy22)
> 
> Amber - The Diligent (AnnoyingAlarmClock)
> 
> Kimmi - The BFF (Seasons Veteran)
> 
> Max - The Tomboy (Dogtimus)
> 
> Natalie - The Phoenix (/u/pokejas1095)
> 
> Thea - The Triple Threat (/u/womanlikemegan)
> 
> Tinker - The Grease Monkey (Lil_Oddy)
> 
> Veronica - The Shipper (/u/V4n3II0p3)


End file.
